


a dog, a female dog

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cervix Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason stops by for a ‘visit’ which is about what it sounds like, ya.





	a dog, a female dog

**Author's Note:**

> u wo cross post from jtredactedsionis!

Jason watches from his stoop up on top of one of Bruce's monitors as Bruce returns to the cave after his night out. His human form is large even for a human but when you're as big of a werewolf as Bruce is, all that mass has to go somewhere. Even now, it's funny to think that Gotham's bat based vigilante isn't a vampire but a wolf man.

Not that anyone knows that.

Bruce takes off his costume and once he's out of it, he immediately returns to his natural state. He really is just an absolute unit of a wolf. If he's in the privacy of his own home, there's almost never a time when he isn't wolf shaped. Jason's tail curls mischievously as Bruce comes to sit in front of his computer to work. He flicks his ears back, shimmies his rump, and prepares for the lunge.

"Jason," Bruce says without looking up. Jason jumps down on him, landing on his broad back and quickly digging his claws in so he doesn't slide off. Bruce snorts softly as Jason clambers up onto his shoulder and perches there instead, elbow rested on Bruce's head. "What are you doing here?"

"Visitin' you. I brought you a present," Jason says. Bruce begins tapping away at his computer with his big ol' paws while Jason rummages through his bag for said gift.

"Is it another dead bird?" Bruce asks. Jason chitters irritably between his teeth.

"No," he says. If Bruce would eat like a normal person, Jason wouldn't feel the need to bring him food. He fishes the collar out of his bag and holds it in front of Bruce's face. Bruce stops what he's doing for several long seconds to stare at it before going back to what he's doing.

"How thoughtful," he says blandly. A solid yellow dyed leather collar with a silver Batman emblem hanging from the front. Jason laughs as he pulls the buckle open to wrap it around Bruce's neck. Bruce doesn't make any reaction, much less to stop him, and Jason fixes it on before adjusting it so the emblem hangs off the front. He hops down from Bruce's shoulder onto his keyboard and purrs in amusement at the sight.

"It looks good," he assures. "Now if you ever get lost, they'll know ta bring ya back ta- you?"

"I'm not wearing this out of the house," Bruce says but it's with amusement before anything else. He grabs Jason by the back of his shirt in his maw to pick him up off the keyboard and deposit him onto the floor and continue working.

"Fair 'nuff," Jason replies and he moves to rub himself against Bruce's underbelly. He's nice and warm and Jason plops down underneath him to watch him work, long sleek tail flicking. When it turns out to not be anything interesting, Jason quickly loses interest. He instead turns to examine Bruce's sheathe.

Like the rest of him, it's big. Jason licks his lip as he runs a hand over it and tries to encourage his cock to come out.

"So this is a sex 'visit'?" Bruce comments.

"Aren't they usually?" Jason replies mischievously. He ducks down to run his tongue along Bruce's sheathe and his tail twitches happily as he sees the tip start to peek out.

"Sometimes they're 'I've done something bad and if I tell Bruce before he finds out maybe he'll be less mad' visits," Bruce says. To be fair to Jason, those usually work. Especially if it's something Jason legitimately didn't mean to cause. Which happens a lot. It's the cat in him.

"Ya, okay, but I've been good lately so nah," Jason assures.

"Last week you scratched out one of Sionis' eyes," Bruce reminds him. Jason's tail flicks.

"I'm not seein' the problem," he replies. Bruce snorts a small laugh. There's no complaining, though. Jason rubs his sheathe some more until he can lap at the tip with his tongue. Slowly but surely, it gross more erect with some help and Jason can finally wrap a hand around it to stroke it properly. There's a lot of it though and soon, he has to use two hands just to do that.

Jason licks the tip and the precum that begins sticking to it and a heavy purr sets in his throat. He reaches down to stroke his own drooling cunt and shimmies his hips habitually as he enjoys himself. Bruce eventually stops working to show him some attention in return. He bows his head down and noses his snout between Jason's thighs before running his broad, thick tongue over his fluffy pussy. A harsh shudder goes through Jason.

He rolls over onto his back and spreads his thighs for better access. Bruce licks him again and again and Jason groans as he bumps his hips into each one, toes splayed wide and tail fluffed. He mouths at the side of Bruce's cock and lets it rest over his shoulder where he can stroke it with both hands still. It drips copious precum onto his stomach- almost as much as Jason produces slick.

Jason might be big for his species but compared to Bruce, he's still quite small. Fortunately, his species is also known for having sex with really anything that they can get to mount them. Taking Bruce's sizable cock is no problem even when fully unsheathed it's nearly as long as and thicker than his forearm. His tail begins whipping around more impatiently as Bruce stuffs his tongue into his cunt and starts licking him open.

The foreplay is always nice but- Jason kicks Bruce in the neck to get him off. Bruce huffs in annoyment. He's big; he can take some hits. Or claws, in this case.

Jason hops back up and grabs Bruce's collar with both hands, instinctively making Bruce reel up some and picking Jason up with him. He smirks playfully and lifts himself up enough to kiss Bruce's maw. Dangling like this, of course, puts him in the perfect place to position himself over Bruce's cock. He digs his back claws into Bruce's underbelly for some leverage as he lowers himself down. It takes a bit of wiggling but he manages to catch the tip of Bruce's cock in his folds.

Jason lowers himself a little at a time, tongue poking out as he concentrates on the hot, pointed cock inside him. He can feel it throb and the thick precum that still flows from it as more slips in. It gets thick fast, however, and it's difficult to push himself down in this position. He looks back up at Bruce, watching him out the side of his face.

"You gonna help at some point?" Jason asks, thrusting himself against what he can get in.

"You seemed to have it under control," Bruce assures.

"Yeah, well, show's over pops," Jason says making Bruce give him a mild look. "Time to give me a good railin'." He gets another soft snort then Bruce is lifting his head and taking Jason with him. His back is pressed against the edge of the desk, giving him a place to brace, and Bruce thrusts up against him. Jason groans as his cock sinks further in, stretching him wider with every inch.

Already, he can see the bulge it makes in his stomach and it's not even half in. Jason drools. His claws dig firmly into Bruce's collar as Bruce gives another buck, shoving several more inches in all at once and making him toss his head back. He feels the thickest part pop in and almost comes right then. The pointed tip jabs his cervix roughly and Jason lets out a long, low groan as he rocks down against it.

"In," he urges, tail whipping. "Knot me, you huge mutt." Bruce thrusts up again, hard cock striking his stubborn cervix again and making him moan. Another buck and the tip finally slips into his womb. Jason sees stars as Bruce pushes in to the root. The bulge in his belly is obscene and Jason can feel every inch of his massive cock throb inside him. It only takes a few ruts of the hips to make himself come on Bruce's cock, tails and legs twitching and tongue lolled out.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asks. He licks the top of Jason's head and Jason flicks his ears back out of the way.

"I'll be better after you fill me up," he retorts impatiently, already trying to wiggle again. With as big as Bruce is, moving himself is difficult. Bruce thrusts up against him without warning though and Jason lets out a strangled groan. He holds on tight as Bruce starts fucking him in earnest. Every thrust jabs the back of his womb until he's a drooling mess, purring at a deafening decimal. He can feel the hot precum dripping into his womb.

Jason comes again easy, dripping slick down Bruce's cock and filling the air around them with the scent of their coupling. Bruce's nose is far more sensitive to it but it just makes him work harder. With every thrust, he can feel Bruce's knot beginning to swell. With his high stamina, it takes a while but Jason is far from complaining, either. He almost gets yanked down when Bruce tries to withdraw only to find his knot is too swollen to pull out anymore.

Instead, he pushes back in deep and Jason murps out a loud moan in response. He's brought to yet another orgasm before Bruce even comes. Still he wants more, though, and Jason clenches down around Bruce eagerly to try to get him off faster. His thick cock twitches and pulses and Jason always marvels at the sheer size of him and how deep he is.

Bruce growls lowly when he finally comes and Jason lets out a raspy groan at the hot splash of cum that floods his womb. He squirms hotly as he's pumped full, his belly swelling with the liquid heat. There's always so much of it- just like the rest of Bruce, honestly. Jason can see the distinct shape of Bruce's knotted cock in him and the bump of cum at the tip. Another orgasm runs through him, leaving him panting and thoroughly saited.

Which is exactly when Jason attempts squirming away. He twists himself around, kicking at Bruce the whole time, and claws at the desk to try to get some leverage. After a few unsuccessful pulls to try to get off Bruce's knot, he promptly gives up and shakes his tail mildly.

"You're too big," he says.

"If you don't want me to knot you, all you have to do is tell me," Bruce says. Jason's not going to do that because then Bruce will listen to him. He likes the knot, he just wants it to go down faster. Bruce licks the back of his neck and head and Jason swipes at him with claws. It doesn't so much deter him as it makes him stand, dragging Jason away from the desk, and lays on top of him.

Jason yowls like he's drowning as Bruce shows him affection.

"You're too loud," Bruce says. Jason puffs himself out irritably. As always, though, once he can safely do so, Bruce changes back to his human shape just long enough to pull out. Cum rushes from Jason's stuffed womb immediately and drips from his gaping snatch. He unwedges himself from under Bruce and shakes himself out.

Bruce sticks his nose between Jason's thighs without warning and gives him a lick, immediately making Jason puff his fur out again. He withstands all of a few cleaning licks before hopping up onto the desk again and shaking himself out. Bruce gives a small little laugh.

He's gotten what he wants, now to escape before Bruce actually finds out what he did. Jason gets all of about two trots away when Bruce grabs his tail, stopping him dead in his tracks. He hisses angrily and goes full fluff as he's hoisted up.

"Hey! That's my spine, ya know!" Jason snaps, swinging to claw Bruce across the nose again. Bruce gives him a mild look.

"Just a 'visit', huh," he says. Jason glances over at the monitor again and the image not quite blurry enough to make up for the fact that it's definitely Red Hood. "Let me guess, that's not you."

So close.

"Nah," Jason says. "Not me. Could a cat this cute do a crime, Bruce? Really?"

Bruce is unimpressed.

"Bitch."


End file.
